Finn's Choice
by BarnitoSupreme
Summary: Finn has to choose between Rachel and Football. M rating to be safe.


"Right now, Finn Hudson. You have to decide what is most important to you. Me or Football?" My girlfriend, Rachel Berry, asks.

"Baby, that's a tough question to ask me. I don't know why I just can't do both." I reply, unknowingly leading myself into yet another one of her (in)famous rants.

"Because when you're on the team, I have to worry about you leaving me for one of those anorexic bimbo Cheerios…"

After listening for a few seconds as she waves her arms around to illustrate her point, I zone out. Some people might say it's bad to tune your girlfriend out when she talks, but that's all she does. She talks. And Talks. And Talks. Have the words go right over my head. I have to carry around a dictionary on most of our dates. We were at Breadsticks one time, and I made the mistake of asking how her salad was. All she had to say was "Good." No more, no less. Suddenly she was talking about how photosecthen or whatever worked. I know how photosecthen works. I've made it through Biology, I'm good with plants. She talked until the waitress showed up with our bill. I had a headache for three days because I had tried to keep up with her.

And now I really think to answer question. What do I like more? I can't get a hand job from football. But if she realizes that I don't listen to her that much, it would be much easier to convince football to give me a hand job than her. Also, Rachel has boobs. I mean they are not huge or anything, but they are nice. Boobs are boobs. Love them all. Makes the rockin world go round. I need to focus. That's been hard for me since I was a kid. I went to a doctor when I was younger, and he said I had AD- something. I wasn't listening, but from the looks of it, it made perfect since to my mom.

But I have to put all that aside and answer this one simple question.

Rachel Berry. Or Football.

I need to look at this from a different perspective. Future wise. Rachel will go and be her shining star all over New York. She calls it Manhattan, I don't know why. I do know, however, that she will rip that place apart. There is absolutely no doubting that. What will happen to me if I go to New York with her? I know I won't be able to do the things she does. I can never make it on Broadway. What can I do in New York? I'm not gonna be a fireman. Call me childish and native, but I grew out of that when I was younger. So when I'm doing nothing for work and she brings home the bacon, how will that make me feel? Oh yeah, Hudson, such a mother fucking man, letting your lady do all the work.

I don't know about football. Sure I'm the best player on the team, but that's not saying much. Our left tackle injured himself by stepping on a George Foreman grill, so I'm not the dumbest person on our team. Maybe if we win a few more games, I can get a scholarship. I need to get out of this town, provide for my future family. I need to be the one who makes the money in my household. Let my wife be able to be a stay at home mom. Somebody to come home to at night. I'll never have that with Rachel. She wants a studio apartment in New York City. I want a white picket fence and a tire swing. Football will give me any opportunities that I need. College ball, and then later the NFL maybe. Finn Hudson, #5, first string quarterback for the Cleveland Browns. That's what I need. I've made my decision.

"…and you hang around with your cavemen friends that throw eggs at people-" she continues.

"Rachel!"

She pauses to let me speak.

"I…" I falter. As I stare into those big brown eyes, I wonder if maybe I made the wrong choice.

"What Finn?" She asks sharply. I didn't make the wrong choice.

"I choose football." I finally breathe out. A look between shock and sadness spreads across her beautiful face. God, I'm gonna miss her.

"Why?" She asks, a tear slowly falling from the corner of her left eye.

"Because I made a choice for what is right for me and my future." I say before turning around and walking down the hallway towards Glee. I turn my head and look at her through the corner of my eye and see her still standing in the same position. She'll get me back, I'm sure of it. Probably with a song. That's kinda her thing. And gold-stars.

_**A/N: So people, what did ya think? My first one-shot! I've been taking a break from my other story "Something to Change Your Mind" for a while. I've had writer's block and for some reason this idea popped in my head. Sorta like Inception. Oh well. Review and read "Something to Change Your Mind!" Much Love!**_


End file.
